The New Kid
by Chimchar458
Summary: Chowder befriends the New Kid, who comes to Marzipan. Remaked, because the original plot was confusing, and hard to follow.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first of the remake chapters for the The New Kid. I hope you like the new version!**

"Chowder, I told you, sir the soup, not splash it everywhere!" The master chef Mung Daal instructed Chowder, his apprentice, for the 2nd time.

"But, but, but, It's soo fun!" The little kitty-cat-bear thing responded to the chef.

"I don't care how fun it is, If you don't stir it, then you'll never become a master chef!"

Chowder sighed, then started to stir it the right way.

"Good, good. Now continue to stir it that way, while I check if we have any orders."

"Ugh, fine." Chowder muttered, almost unheard.

"Truffles honey, do we have happen to have any orders?" Mung Daal asked in a sweet-sounding voice as he walked into the room.

"Why don't you get up YOURSELF? I'm busy!"

"I'm busy, old woman! Can't you see the _master chef_ is very _busy_?

"Master chef, yeah right..."

Truffles floated over (she's a pixie fairy), and grabbed the order sheet, which to nobody's surprise, was empty. However, truffles decided to trick Mung.

"Oh my gosh! W-we we, we..."

"What? What? What? Tell me, woman!"

"We, we have a million orders!"

"Whoo! Yes! Yes!" Mung pumped his fist in the air, while running to go tell his apprentice.

"Ha ha dummy, the order sheet is blank as usual."

"WHAT? What do you mean empty? Leave it to me to get stuck with a pixie..."

"You better not say what I think you just said!"

"Oh yes I did!"

"Don't make me come over there-" Truffles was interrupted by a big explosion in the kitchen. Truffles and Mung raced to the kitchen, only to find Chowder sitting on the floor with his spoon, and a weird expression on his face.

"Chowder, what in the world happened here?" Mung asked sternly.

"Well, um, uh, I kinda got bored, and um, I shook up a can of uh, Shroda (Soda).

"Chowder, you know that stuff is highly explosive!"

"Well you can't blame me because I'm bored..."

"Well, just...just...uh, go to your room! Plus no uh, no...dinner! Yes, no dinner for the night!"

"Awwwwww! No fair!" Dinner was Chowder's 2nd favorite meal, along with lunch being the first, and breakfast being the third. And midnight snacks being the fourth...oh, and morning snacks fifth.

Before Chowder, Truffles, or Mung could say anything else, a big truck pulled up, nearly smashing into Mung's restaurant.

"Hmm, I wonder who that could be? Chowder wondered apparently not affected by the almost crumbling of Mung Daal's restaurant.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should meet them." Mung Daal suggested, before screaming out the words, "My kitchen! My beautiful kitchen! Almost torn to pieces! Don't worry baby, Mung will protect you. Don't be scared, don't be scared, don't be scared..." Mung said, kneeling down on the floor.  
"Whatever, weirdo." Truffles said to Mung, turning back to Chowder.

"Sure let's go meet-" Before she could finish the sentence, Chowder raced out of the kitchen without a second thought.

"Fine go without me then..."

**OK, that's the first chapter / prologue of the remake of "The New Kid". I hope you liked it, more will be coming soon, and please review if you liked it! :)**

**-Chimchar458**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! I haven't' updated, and I will try to sooner each week or so. Enjoy!**

As Chowder rushed to the scene (well, truck), he startled the bunny-rabbit-thing, and began talking rapidly.

"Hi! What's you name? Mine's Chowder! How are you? Where are you from? What's the date? Do you have thrice cream?"

"..What?" The new kid asked Chowder, not understanding a thing he said.

"Hi My name's Chowder! What's yours?" Chowder said, still talking fast.

"Did you drink a lot of coffee this morning, or what?"

"No, I'm just hyper all the time! What's your name? Mine is Chowder!"

"You said that, like, three times already. Anyway, my name is Chili. I just moved here from Berry hill, and I'm unpacking my stuff. Sadly, my parents sent me for summer, to be a um, master chef. How boring could that be?"

"Wha- wha- wha.." "Whattt? Being a chef is the most exciting thing you could ever possible be in the whole wide universe!"

"And, you know this...how?"

"Why, because I am one! It's the most exciting thing you could ever-"

"Yeah, I know. The most exciting thing you could be in the whole universe."

"So, want to come meet the man who makes the _magic _happen?"

"Uh, I guess..."

"Ok, let's go!"

Chowder and Chili walked over to Mung Daal's catering, while Chili was taking in the size of the building.

"Isn't it amazingg!" Chowder wondered.

"Uh, sure."

"Isn't it awesomee?" Chowder wondered again.

"Uh, yeah, yeah ,whatever. Can we just go in-"

"Isn't it just dazzlingg?"

"Yes, yes. Now enough, I want to go inside."

"Oh, I get it, eager to learn from the mastaa!"

Chili sighed under his breath. They walked inside the kitchen, only to find that everything was splattered on the floor. Chowder raced to the floor, and mourned for the lost food.

"Noooooo! Potatoes! Lettuce! Speak to me! Speak! Don't worry! Everything will be okay..."

"Does this happen every day?" Chili asked Mung.

"Pretty much, kid." "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Well..." Chili told Mung everything he told to Chowder, about being sent here, and such.

"Oh great, another apprentice to take on..." Mung muttered under his breath.

Chowder was still on the floor, caring for the smashed lettuce.

"Don't worry, don't worry..." "Wait a second...is it...what I smell? Is that smell what I definitely smell? The smelliest smell that could only mean one thing?"

"What are you talking abou-" Chili got cut off.

"THRICE CREAMM! Yes! Yes! Only the delicious flavors could quench my thirst for thrice cream!"

Chowder was rolling around on the floor, rolling in thrice cream.

"This is going to be a long week..." Mung muttered again.

"Tell me about it.." Chili said.

"I know, right?" Chowder said too.

"So true." Truffles chimed in.

"Rada rada rada!" Schnitzel told everyone.

Chili couldn't understand Schnitzel, so he just pretended he could.

"Yeah," Mung said, walking away.

"Yeah," Chowder said too, walking away.

"Enough!" Mung said to Chowder, obviously not wanting a repeat.

"Enough!" Chowder said to Mung.

"Ugh..." Mung sighed.

"Well, everyone better get prepared for tomorrow. Tomorrow, we will cook our first dish." Mung told Chowder and Chili.

"Uh, yeah," Chili responded.

"Ready as ever!" "I mean, I'll be ready as ever...tomorrow..." Chowder told Mung and Chili.

"Yeah, sure, like always..." Mung said, being sarcastic.

"Well, anyway, goodnight, and good luck on the job tomorrow, Chili."

"Yup, I'll try hard. (Even though I don't like cooking...)"

"Oh! I almost forgot...Chili, you'll be sleeping with Chowder."

"Oh, what fun that should be..." Chili said to himself.

Meanwhile, Chowder was looking at Chili with giddy eyes, and a big, goofy grin on his face.

"Oh, boy! I can't wait for you to meet Kimchi!"

"...Kimchi? Who's that?"  
"You'll see.."

As Chowder and Chili entered the room, a big stink cloud was floating in a cage, in the corner.

"That's Kimchi?" Chili asked.

"Yup!" "Come here Kimchi, and meet our new resident!"

Kimchi floated over to Chili, and swarmed over his face.

"Ugh, this stinks! Literally!" Chili said, backing away, trying shoo Kimchi off of him with his hands.

"Awww, he likes you!" Chowder told Chili, sweetly.

"Yeah, I bet he loves me..."

After that short epidemic, Chili and Chowder retreated to their beds; Chili's bed being a sleeping bag on the floor, and Chowder's bed being a big fluffy mattress, with a pillow.

"Well, goodnight Chili. Sweet dreams." Chowder said to Chili.

"Yeah," You too." Chili said back.

"Yeah," Chowder told Chili.

"Yeah," Chili replied.

"Yup," Chowder said again.

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight already." Chili wanted peace and quiet.

"Ok, goodnight."

"Yes, yes, goodnight."

And after that, they both drifted off to a deep slumber.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Anyway, how do you like the new version? What do you think is different? What is the same? Why, you can tell me in a review (XD)! Well, I hope you**

**liked this chapter (this is probably going to be the same thing I say at the end throughout the story...), and more is coming soon! :P**

**-Chimchar458**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the laziness, xD I haven't been writing lately. But here is chapter 3, and I will try to update sooner.**

"Rise and shine, my good apprentices!" Mung called out from the kitchen. Chowder and Chili arose, as Kimchi started to wake up and make farting noises.

"Good morning, Kimchi and Chili!" Chowder told Chili from his bed.

"Uh, yeah, good morning and stuff.." Chili replied.

"Are you ready for a glorious day full of cooking, and fun, and...cooking, and Mung, and fun, and..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it already, yes I'm ready." Chili interrupted while rolling his eyes.

"Good, good." Chowder said, with an evil laugh.

(Boy this kid is random). Chili thought to himself. While Chili climbed out of his sleeping bag, Chowder climbed out of his bed. While they were dressing, brushing their teeth, and getting ready for the day, Chowder was singing a bunch of annoying, repeating songs.

"Sigh..." Chili muttered to himself. After Chowder and Chili climbed down the stairs, they came face to face with Mung's cheery grin.

"What are you so happy about?" Chili asked Mung.

"Oh, nothing! I just loovvee cooking!" Mung replied. "Anyway," Mung's smile faded to reveal a cracked, old, blue skin, that seemed to be stretched over his face.

"Today, we will be learning how to make a pickle in a cup. Since Chili is here, I will teach him how to make it."

"But Mung, I learned how to make purple nurples! Shouldn't Chili do the same?" Chowder asked.

"No way! You know how much of a disaster that was! We can't go through that again."

"Awww..." Chowder put on his sad face.

"Pleeeeeeeaaasseee?"

"No." Mung cut him off before he could go any further. Meanwhile, Chili was already taking action, and had completed a batch of delicious looking purple nurples. Mung's mouth flew open, and Chowder just cheered in excitement. Chili let out a yawn.

"What now? I'm bored..."

"Well, um, you could..." Mung was out of ideas.

"You could, um, make thrice cream?"

"Rada, rada rada, rada rada rada!" Schnitzel chimed in angrily.

"I'm assuming that means no..." Chili said back.

"Then you could, go to the market, I guess..." Mung suggested. "You could get some items on my shopping list. Mung pulled out the list from his pocket, that stretched at least two miles long. Chili stood there in astonishment, then his expression went back to normal. He looked back to Chowder.

"Whatever," He told Mung. "Let's go, Chowder." Chowder scampered around the room like a dog, mouth hanging out and everything. He ran towards Chili, and they both left the room and continued down the street to the market.

At the market, a hairy mammoth in a stand with a blue vest on with tons of buttons, was seen in the distance, handing out a fruit to a customer. Chili and Chowder walked toward him. He saw them, and waved them over.

"Hey, Chowder. Doing a little shopping for your old man, huh?" He asked Chowder. "By the way, who is your friend?"

"Oh, this is Chili. He just moved in from..blueberry hill I think it was? Anyway, he just moved in, and...yeah."

"Hello Chili, I'm Gazpacho and I run the food stand, here in Marzipan."

(Finally, a normal person!) Chili thought to himself. Chili walked up to Gazpacho, and said hello.

"Yeah, hello, I just moved like Chowder said, and stuff." Chili shook hands with Gazpacho.

"Well Chili, just remember, this is the one stop shop for all of your produce needs! And we have low prices, too!"

"Oh, that's right! We were supposed to get supplies for Mung!" Chowder remembered. Chowder and Chili began walking home, only to find a pink furry bunny-bear-thing waiting for them. Chowder hid behind Chili, screaming like a manic.

"What is wrong with you?" Chili asked Chowder in a serious tone.

"Nothing..." Chowder said back, in a frightened tone. Then the pink bunny-bear-thing turned around, and showed her face. She was pink, with big eyes, and bright smile on her face. She was wearing a green, yellowish dress on, with a green heart in the middle.

"Hi Chowder!" She said in a dream-like tone.

"Who is your friend that you are hiding behind?" For once, Chili did the introductions.

"I'm Chili. I just moved here, and my parents sent me here because they want me to be a chief, even though I don't want to.." Chili told the bunny-bear-thing.

"Oh," She said back. "Well, I'm Panini! And Chowder is my..." Panini was suddenly cut off by Chowder. Screaming at the top of his lungs, he said: "I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"Sure, sure," Panini seemed to wink at Chili. "Anyway, I'm off to fetch some supplies for Miss Endive. See you later!" Panini walked off toward the big building that was her mother's restaurant.

"Well," Chili told Chowder. "We should get back to Mung."

"Yeah," Chowder Replied.

As they walked in the door, Mung's face lit up.

"Oh, good, you two are back!"

"Yep.." Chowder replied.

"Now, now, you two should be off to bed. I'll see you in the morning!"

"But, but, but, but, It's only five in the morning! Can't we stay up later?"

Mung sighed. "...No." And they were shoved into bed, literally.

Chowder sighed this time. "Goodnight, Chili...again."

"Night, Chowder." Chili rolled over in his sleeping bag, then began to review the events of the day.

(Well, today was fun, kinda. Tomorrow we should have more, um, adventures? I guess. All the people I met, they were weird...well, except for, was it Panini? She was just a bit crazy. I should go to sleep now, there will be more events tomorrow.) And so, Chili rolled over, and fell asleep to his own thoughts.

**Ok, that's the end...I hope you liked it, once again, sorry for the late, late update. I was so lazy... xD Anyway, review please, and wait for the next chapter! :)**

**-Chimchar458**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not going to rant here, so check "My Only Hope" if you wanna see that.**

**Edit: I'm so sorry for not posting Chapter 3. I forgot that it was up and I didn't put it in even though it was there...sorry.**

The sun shone brightly as Chili and Chowder arose out of their comfy beds. It was only 9 in the morning, and of course, Chowder wanted to get in as much cooking as possible.

"Good morning, Chili!" Chowder shouted, waking up Chili, who wasn't used to waking up this early.

"Yeah, uh, morning." Chili replied softly. As he stretched in his sleeping bag, the sunlight hit him in the face like a brick. He soon reacted, and fell back down in his sleeping bag. "Ugh," he complained. "That light is harsh!"

"Yeah," Chowder replied. "You'll get used to it. Anyway…TIME FOR COOKING!" Chowder shouted in a cheery voice.

"Ouch! Not so loud!" Chili yelled back. It was rare that Mung hasn't called them down yet; he usually got up very early. "Well," Chili suggested. "We should go downstairs. There is nothing to do up here anyways."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Chowder agreed. "OFF TO THE KITCHEN!" Chowder shouted again. Chili just sighed and continued to walk downstairs.

Meanwhile, Mung set everything up, and called them down just when they got there. Then, Mung discussed what they were going to cook.

"So," Mung started. "Today we will be cooking fluffins (muffins). As you can probably gather, they are very…fluffy." Mung explained.

"FLUFFAY!" Chowder screamed as loud as he could.

"Um, yes…" Mung replied, annoyed. "Anyway, today we will be making fluffins, like I just said before I got interrupted..." Mung looked at Chowder sternly. He had a funny expression painted on his face.

"Whatttt?" Chowder responded cutely and randomly.

"Ugh! Let's just get to work on the fluffins." Mung complained.

"Okayy!" Chowder responded again. So, Chowder, Chili and Mung got to work on the fluffins.

"OK," Mung read the recipe aloud. "First, we ignore the recipe. Then, we go on a crazy scene where everything goes wrong. Lastly, I have to pay for the damages."

"What…?" Chili asked. "Aren't we just supposed to make fluffins…?"

"Yes, yes, but Chowder always messes it up." Mung explained. "I'm not sure what the point of even making it is, but let's begin. OK. First, you add 2/3 cups mix. Well, I'll just add about…4 times that amount...should be no problem.." Mung disobeyed and poured in 8/3 cups, overflowing the pan. "Chowder! Code 43!"

"Right away Mung sir!" Chowder suddenly appeared in an army uniform, as well as Mung.

"First, the enemy is here!" Mung instructed, point to the map that randomly appeared out of nowhere. "The mix is approaching at a fast pace. We must act quickly! Chowder, you know what to do."

"Of course." Chowder suddenly got into a mysterious stance, preparing to do something. "NOM NOM NOM NOM!" Chowder ate all the raw mix. "Mm mm, that was good!" Chowder satisfyingly rubbed his stomach. "Tummy like fluffin mix! Fluffin mix good!" Chowder's stomach barked. "Yes, I know, tummy. I like fluffin mix too."

"Well that was weird…" Chili stared. "What the heck just happened?"

"Don't question it, just follow." Mung suddenly appeared next to Chili, making him startle.

"This town is weird…" Chili muttered under his breath.

"Anyway," Mung appeared back at the counter. "I need you two to go out to the market and get me some ladie-I mean, clabbage! Get me some clabagge!" That statement earned Mung a pan on the head from Truffles. "I love you, honey!" Mung called out quickly.

"Yeah, whatever. I've heard that one before." Truffles muttered as she flew by.

"Well, I'm going to go to the market now!" Chowder announced gleefully. "I will be back if I don't get killed!"

"Have fun!" Mung told cheerfully, ignoring Chowder's statement.

Back at the market, Gazpacho was free this time. He wasn't helping a costumer, or…other people.

As Chowder and Chili walked up, he noticed them and his face lighted up.

"Hey, hey! How are my two favorite costumers?" Gazpacho asked.

"I'm GREAT!" Chowder screamed.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Whatever." Chili shrugged it off.

"So, what can I get for you two today...?"

**And I'm gonna end it here. Ugh, I wish I could get these in faster. I started this about a week ago then finished it today…**

**-Chimchar458**


	5. Chapter 5

**Actually, sorry for the short notice, but I'm not sure where to go from this point in the story. I mean, they get clabbages and all that, but what am I supposed to do after that? If you can, please give me ideas, because I'm running out. Again, sorry for the short notice, and thanks in advance.**


End file.
